


A Storm on the Horizon

by Cinnibun_Krysanthemum



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Hi I’m sorry, but the idea overtook me, casue I’ve been trying to do more work with him, im sorry, oh and this is focused on my OC, poor Dusky, so now we have some angst, traffic report, yeah it’s one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/pseuds/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum
Summary: Dusk Storm was just looking for food, when the news hits. And for him, it’s really big news.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	A Storm on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is short and not edited so it def isn’t consistent in tense, but I hope you enjoy!  
> It’s a Traffic Report fic that makes you care about my oc, so, yknow.  
> Also the formatting isn’t great and I’m not fixing it until at least tomorrow if ever. Sorry lol.  
> <3

* * *

This was amazing. Dusk Storm hasn’t been anywhere with a radio that got more than a few rare, spotty, and boring broadcasts in years! Thank the Witch he had to eat, or he never would’ve stopped in this shop. 

The music blasting through the speakers behind the counter was heavenly, though he didn’t recognize the song. One of the younger patrons was bobbing their head along with the sound, so it must’ve been something new. 

Good to know that music was still being played and created in the Zones. It’d be a harsh world without music. He would know too, he thought grimly.

Dusk browsed the shelves for something he could afford, hoping he could find something decent for once. He didn’t have much money, or much that was worth anything for trading, but maybe this time would go better than the last few. He hated stealing from other who were just trying to get by, but he had to sometimes.

Finding an old pack of some kind of crackers, and a small can of... what was probably something with protein, he headed back to the front to negotiate.

The current song came to an end, fading out pleasantly, and he expects it to transition to the next, but the crackling silence dragged on.

A click, a throat being cleared, and some papers rustling, and suddenly a voice rang out, not singing. 

“Bad news from the Zones, tumbleweeds...”

Oh, it was the DJ. Guess they can’t just play music **all** the time. And the news was probably important.

“It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid has a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh,”

What?

“got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano.”

Did he just hear....

“So, its time to hit the red line out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on, if you’ve got to.”

Did the DJ just say...

“Here... is the traffic.”

Another click, and it was back to music, just like that.

He dropped his food. 

Besides the music, what he recognized as a David Bowie song, the shop was silent. The young killjoy had stopped bobbing their head. The guy behind the counter looked shocked and somber. The girl that had been about to leave when the broadcast switched was still idling in the doorway.

Why were they all so shocked? So upset? That Kobra Kid must’ve been really important. But...

“Did they just say... Jet Star?”

The cashier looked up sadly. “Yeah... he did. I can’t believe it.”

“He’s- or he was, alive?”

“Uh, yeah? What kind of rock have you been living under?”

A quiet sob came from the direction of the girl in the doorway, who quickly left when they looked at her.

What right did these people have to be so upset?

“My kid....”

“What?”

“That was my kid! And he’s gone! Again!”

“Woah, wait. What are you talking about, old man?”

He saw red.

“Don’t insult me! Jet Star! He was my kid! I thought he was gone!”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t biologically his, but Star had basically been his son.

“Sure he was. He’s gone now anyway. The desert is cruel. Takes the best of us. And those two were some of the greatest.”

The kid spoke up. “You didn’t know Jet Star was alive? He’s one of the biggest names in the desert! You really **have** been living under a rock, huh?”

That was it. Dusk picked up what he dropped, scraped his pockets for any kind of money, and threw it to the counter, rushing out in a rage.

Maybe he yelled some more stuff before he left, but it was all a blur. It couldn’t be true. All this time, his Star was still out there? And he didn’t even know? 

He had failed him. He was supposed to keep his kid safe, and now he had outlived him. Well, he already thought he had. But this... This was so much worse. He couldn’t even hope that he was still alive in the city. 

No. The report was clear. Ghosted. 

If he had just done better, maybe he could’ve seen him again. Maybe they could’ve been happy. A family again. A smaller family, but that was better than no family at all. 

He had nothing now. 

Dusk didn’t want to keep fighting for this cause. He didn’t want to keep living in this desert.

But... he had to. He’d fight for Jet Star. His _Estrella_ was watching him from beyond now. And he wouldn’t let him down. He couldn’t.

He was afraid, but he would live up to his potential, and be who he had failed to be for so long. Who he had failed to be for Jet Star.

Better Living would pay for this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> >:3


End file.
